herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mariya Shidou
Mariya Shidou is the anti-hero and deuteragonist of Maria✝Holic. He is a cross-dressing boy who attends Ame no Kisaki as a girl as a means to win the chairmanship of both the all-male and all-female schools where his late grandmother served as the ex-chairman for both. Appearance Mariya has golden blonde hair and red-like eyes. His hair is often done up in two little innocent pig tails. The skin of the male is porcelain with a soft pink tinge to it. Mariya is flawless. He is often found wearing Ame no Kisaki's school uniform. Personality If one had to describe Mariya's personality, the first word to come to mind would be sadistic. Cruel, creative, a dictator, manipulative, intelligent, beautifully dangerous are but a few others. When it comes to wearing a mask, Mariya wears one with excellence and ease. He has kept the entire school fooled of his gender with ease. History Mariya's grandmother was the head master of the academy. In order to gain control, Mariya and his twin sister must battle it out. The terms of the battle are that they are to switch genders and fool everyone completely into thinking Mairya is his twin and so on. The first one to have someone blow their entire secret loses! He can't let Kanako spoil that for him. He deeply respects and loves his grandmother and does not care about actually winning chairmanship. He simply wishes to honor his grandmother's request. He appears to genuinely care about others though this facade is often hidden through some excuse he has crafted for himself. When Kanako first meets Mariya, she is instantly attracted to his playful femininity and kind attitude. He often teases Kanako by playing with his long blonde hair, speaking in a soft voice, and smiling sweetly. However, Mariya turns out to be quite sadistic in nature and generally adjusts his personality to reflect whatever situation he is in. Mariya's beauty and feminine gestures are so convincing that the entire school, including the faculty, have no idea of his true sex. Mariya is quite short, reaching at most up to the height at the tip of Kanako's nose, and shorter than Matsurika. Because of the switching with his sister his original name was Shizu instead. At first glance, a seemingly kind, and selfless student, Mariya's true personality couldn't be further from that. A cunning, and incredibly sadistic boy who enjoys nothing more than torturing Kanako, or his twin sister Shizu, although he claims the treatment of the latter is because of his love for her. Mariya attends the prestigious Ame no Kisaki Catholic girl's school, due to a rather silly bet thought up by the previous head of the school, who in actual fact is Mariya's grandmother who he deeply cares for, and holds in high esteem. Mariya keeps a rosary she once owned as a memento. The bet in question is that Mariya, and his twin sister each attend schools for the opposite gender, and if they can stick that out for three years, the winner shall become head of both schools. There is a catch, and that must be that nobody can find out their true gender. When Shizu comments that Kanako knew his gender, Mariya finds a loophole. He is usually accompanied by his blunt and passive maid Matsurika, who helps him with putting his image together, including tying up his corset. Trivia *His birthday is on March 3 and he's a Pisces. His height is precisely 160.3 cm and his blood type is A. *He is also on the Villains Wiki. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Action Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Extravagant Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Mysterious Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Thieves Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypnotists Category:Deal Makers Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Fallen Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mastermind Category:Egomaniacs Category:Friend of a Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dissociative